Till The End Of World, You Always In My Hearts'
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Mereka tinggal selama 16 tahun di rumah minimalist itu, si pirang sebagai detektif swasta, si raven sebagai kepala polisi Konoha. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar hebat, sebuah pertengkaran yang menyadarkan si pirang bahwa ia memendam perasaan lain untuk sahabatnya... penasaran? simak ceritanya, rate:T, typo, abal, alur kecepatan, and so on. Simak aja deh, habis tu review ya jaa


' **Till The End Of World, You Always In My Hearts'**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspiration from Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

 **This Is My Own Sutoori~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang cerah, namun nampaknya itu hanya angan-angan saja. Dalam sebuah rumah minimalist yang ditinggali oleh dua orang laki-laki dewasa tengah terjadi pergulatan mulut yang hebat, dalam artian sebenarnya. Seperti biasa tak ada hari tanpa adu mulut, begitulah mereka. Pasangan detektif dan polisi ini tak pernah tidak mengadu mulutnya masing-masing. Serasa hambar mungkin jika mereka tak melakukan hal itu.

"Teme! Bukankan kita sudah hidup bersama selama 16 tahun?!" saat ini Naruto tengah berteriak tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Ia terlihat geram dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini—mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kita bahas Dobe!" kali ini nampaknya Sasuke mulai muak dengan sikap sahabat pirangnya itu. Sejak tadi ia memang mengacuhkan Naruto karena tidak mau menyulut api yang lebih besar lagi, sayangnya rasa sabarnya sudah cukup diberikan pada sahabatnya itu. Seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah mau di perlakukan seperti itu. Sabar bukanlah bagian dari sifat penyandang marga Uchiha itu.

"Ada!" Naruto membentak lagi. Wajahnya kali ini berubah merah akibat rasa marah yang membuncah.

"Tidak!" kedutan didahinya sudah tak bisa ia kontrol lagi. Ia membalas bentakan sahabatnya lebih keras.

"Aku bilang ada, ya ada!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" sama-sama tak mau mengalah—keras kepala super akut. Nafas keduanya nampak pendek, tentu saja teriakan-teriakan serta bentakan itu cukup untuk menguras tenaga mereka. Yah, lagi-lagi sebuah cek-cok mulut di setiap kontak mata.

"Kau berubah Teme!" Naruto menghela nafas berat. Dalam sekali hembusan nafas, ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata sahabat ravennya itu. Nampak raut kekecewaan tertera di wajah manisnya.

"Semua orang berubah Dobe! Itu wajar!" Sasuke nampak belum bisa untuk menguasai dirinya. Ia tetap menggunakan nada _keras_ untuk si pirang.

"Aku tahu tapi kau berbeda! Kau sudah sangat berubah Teme!" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Kau pikir kau tidak hah?!" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah safir itu, kekesalannya akan sikap Naruto sudah tak bisa ia simpan lebih lama.

"…" hening.

"…." Keduanya sama-sama diam. Berkelana dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya saling memandang ke dalam manik masing-masing, disertai dengan nafas yang menderu keras.

"Dia pacarku Dobe. Wajar jika aku lebih memperhatikan dia, aku mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia." Sasuke kembali berusaha mengontrol emosinya, terlebih menghadapi sahabat pirangnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto tetap diam dalam posisinya. Memandang wajah tampan dihadapannya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat di sisi tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut coat coklat tua.

"Kita sudah hidup bersama sekian lama, suatu saat nanti kita akan dihadapkan pada suatu pilihan. Dan pilihan ku datang saat ini. Kau pun nanti akan memilih Dobe. Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi aku tak akan mungkin melupakanmu, kau tetap sahabatku," nada suaranya perlahan menjadi stabil. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa mengontrol untuk tidak menonjok langsung wajah sahabatnya itu agar ia bisa sadar dan paham dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Cukup!" dengan masih tertunduk, dan tangan terkepal, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto berteriak. Reaksi yang tak terduga oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Itu pilihanmu, dan ini adalah pilihanku," kepala yang tadinya tertunduk kini perlahan terangkat, menatap lurus pada wajah tampan sang sahabat. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali, ia hanya menatap wajah itu sekian detik tanpa kata. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia memutus tatapan itu dengan membalik tubuhnya, tanpa meninggalkan kata apapun, ia menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggung Naruto, ia cukup lelah menghadapi tingkah sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, tetangga mereka cukup merasa heran. Pasalnya, mereka jarang mendengar suara orang ribut dari rumah kedua laki-laki itu. Bukan mengharapkan hal yang buruk tapi rasanya aneh saja, suara adu mulut yang tak lagi terdengar menjadikan suasana rumah minimalis itu seperti rumah hantu, tak lagi berisik seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tidak hanya itu, para tetangga pun merasa bingung, pagi hari mereka melihat Sasuke keluar (ini hal yang biasa), sore harinya mereka melihat Naruto keluar (hal yang tidak biasa). Setahu mereka, kedua laki-laki itu akan keluar bersamaan dan pulang pun pasti bersamaan, tapi tidak begitu dengan beberapa hari ini.

Sungguh aneh…

* * *

"Naru aku punya tawaran untukmu," Naruto yang tengah menyedot minuman berkafein dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" ia melepaskan sedotan itu dari bibirnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku ingin kau mengungkap kasus yang terjadi di daerah ini," Kiba meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi beberapa foto yang dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"…" ia menatap foto yang ditunjukkan padanya. Meneliti satu persatu dari foto korban kasus yang di bicarakan Kiba.

"Kasus pembunuhan berantai," Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdecak sebentar ketika matanya tertuju pada salah satu foto yang paling menjijikkan, usus terburai dengan tubuh dikuliti, kedua mata tercongkel, leher hampir terputus, serta terdapat tinja yang terburai bercampur genangan darah.

"Baiklah aku ambil," Kiba melotot, ia hampir menyemburkan jus semangka yang ia minum.

"Eh?!" ia mengusap sisa lelehan jus di sudut bibirnya. Memandang Naruto—rekan setimnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Naruto nampak tak suka dengan pandangan Kiba padanya. Seolah-olah ia adalah mahkluk dar lain saja.

"Tidak, tidak, biasanya kau akan memikirkan dulu, tapi kali ini.." ia merapikan kertas serta foto yang tadi ia tunjukan pada Naruto. Masih memandang sahabatnya itu heran, takut-takut ia tengah mengalami demam atau sakit lainnya.

"Aku merasa tertarik, apa itu alasan yang cukup?" Naruto mendengus sebal, ketika Kiba masih tetap memandangnya keheranan.

"Oke, oke," dengan setengah hati ia menerima alasan si pirang.

"Tapi, aku punya satu syarat," alis Kiba tertarik keatas.

"Eh?" ia sempat terpaku menatap sahabatnya itu, 'aku rasa ia memang sedang sakit' batinnya dalam hati.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang aku yang menangani kasus ini," nadanya terdengar serius ditelinganya.

"Ta—" hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan berupa sanggahan, namun sayangnya terpotong oleh kalimat si pirang.

"Tak ada pengecualian, ini berlaku juga untuk Sasuke. Kau sanggupi aku lakukan pekerjaan ini, kau tak menyanggupi, lebih baik cari orang lain saja," tegas dan to the point.

"Che! Baik, baik, aku terima syaratmu," kali ini ia memilih lebih baik mengalah dulu, dari pada rugi.

"Yang tahu aku melakukan ini hanya kau saja, apapun resikonya nanti, itu semua aku yang akan menanggungnya, jadi, kunci rapat-rapat mulutmu. Aku tak ingin kau yang lebih dulu mati dari pada aku," sedikit bergidik mendengar kalimat terakhir yang berupa ancaman.

"Shika. Hanya dia, bagaimana?" tawar Kiba dengan berani. Naruto nampak berpikir.

"Baik. Hanya dia, dan pastikan hanya dia Kiba." Uwoo~ kali ini Kiba benar-benar merinding mendengar ancaman dari mulut sahabat pirangnya itu.

"O—oke," ia tersenyum dengan paksa.

* * *

"Dobe, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. Si pirang sempat kaget ketika mendapati sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya berada tepat didepannya.

"Haa~ baik, baik," kali ini saking lelah dengan kantornya, ia hanya menuruti keinginan si raven.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berhadap-hadapan hanya dengan meja yang memisahkannya.

"Jadi?" Naruto membuka suara pertama setelah mereka diam-diaman beberapa detik.

"Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura,"

 **JLEB**

Mungkin sekarang ada panah yang menancap apik di dada si pirang.

"O—oh," Sasuke sempat mengernyit. Ia tak menyangka respon yang diberikan Naruto hanya kata 'Oh'. Ia mengira si pirang akan meneriaki atau paling parah melemparinya dengan barang-barang dalam rumah itu, sayangnya tidak, bukan itu yang terjadi.

"Hanya itu?" kebablasan, kata itu keluar dari mulut si raven.

"U—um, yeah.. " jawaban singkat. Dan malah makin membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto heran.

"Kau sakit?" spontan pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto menggeleng,"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,".

(…..)

Mereka terdiam. Sasuke menatap Naruto heran plus curiga. Naruto berkelit dari tatapan Sasuke, memandang ke arah lain, berharap tak ada lagi yang akan dibicarakan oleh si raven padanya.

"Um.. Teme, apa ada lagi yang mau kau katakan?" Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya berjengit sedikit.

"Hn," jawabnya kelewat singkat.

"Mmmmm.. kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, selamat malam," setelah mengucapkan salam, Naruto pun melesat ke kamarnya tanpa memandang lagi ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengannya?" gumam si raven heran.

* * *

" _Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura,"_

" _Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura,"_

" _Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura,"_

" _Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura,"_

" _Aku akan segera menikahi Sakura,"_

" _Aku akan sege—_

Kata-kata itu terus melayang dalam benaknya. Rasa lelah yang tadinya menyerang kini makin bertambah. Ia hanya tak menyangka, ternyata mendengarnya langsung dari mulut yang bersangkutan lebih menyakitkan.

 **TRING!**

Ponselnya berkedip, sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Nar, kapan kau akan melakukan misi ini?_

"Ck! Kiba," dengusnya sebal. Dengan enggan ia membalas pesan itu.

 _Secepatnya…_

Setelah menekan tombol send, ia kembali meletakkan ponsel itu di sebelahnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha menghilangkan kata-kata yang melayang-layang dalam pikirannya itu. Sampai sebuah pesan kembali mengganggunya.

 _Kalau begitu besok aku tunggu kau di gang tikus dekat persimpangan jalan sejam setelah Sasuke pergi._

Tanpa banyak kata ia menekan tombol send setelah mengetik balasan _OK!_ pada Kiba.

* * *

 _Teme, aku mendapat tugas penting kali ini._

 _Maaf aku tidak berpamitan dulu denganmu secara langsung._

 _Ini sangat mendadak._

 _Setelah tugasku selesai aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu._

 _And, Happy Wedding Teme,_

 _Semoga kau bahagia dengan Sakura-chan…_

 _Pst.. aku tak janji bisa datang atau tidak saat pernikahanmu, tapi sediakan saja makanan-khususnya ramen yang paling enak saat resepsimu…_

 _Your best friends forever_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

Inginnya sih marah, tapi ketika membaca kalimat terakhir darinya, ia tersenyum kecil. Kali ini ia berusaha mengerti.

"Awas saja kau tak datang, Dobe," ujarnya sambil melipat surat itu kembali dengan rapi. Menyimpannya kedalam laci meja, meletakkannya di dalam sebuah kotak diantara tumpukkan surat-surat berharga lainnya.

Ada sedikit gelenyar aneh didadanya ketika tak mendapati sosok pirang berisik itu berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Hanya beberapa menit ketika ia baru sampai di rumah dan menemukan surat itu. Rumah yang awalnya ramai kini serasa sepi. Rasa hangat yang biasa ia rasakan kini semakin hilang dan berubah menjadi dingin.

' _Aku harap kau cepat kembali Dobe,'_ batinnya tanpa sadar.

* * *

Sebulan lebih 18 hari sudah ia mencari jejak si pembunuh bayaran yang kini berstatus sebagai buronan paling dicari. Dan selama itu pula ia telah meninggalkan rumah minimalisnya serta Sasuke. ya, Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Mengingat namanya saja membuat ia merasa sesak. Menahan rasa rindu yang setiap saat selalu menggebu-gebu.

"..ru, naru!" Kiba menggeplak kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembaran kertas.

"Ugh, apaan sih?!" ia mengelus kepala pirangnya sakit.

"Kau dari tadi aku ajak bicara malah bengong aja, fokus dong nar, fokus!" dengan gaya ceramah bak orang tua jaman dulu.

"Ya, ga pake mukul kale Kib, sakit tau!" renggutnya kesal.

"Ck, mendokusei!"

"Diam kau!" Naruto dan Kiba serempak melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ugh,"

"Jadi, sampai mana tadi?" Naruto mulai memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dalam kursi hitam yang ia duduki dalam ruang rahasia itu.

"Kita sudah menemukan jejak si pria ular itu, dan sekarang saatnya kita membagi tugas. Shika akan memancing pria ular itu keluar, aku tetap di ruangan ini memantau keadaan sekitar kita, dan kau naru, kau tunggu di tempat penjebakan, saat pria itu datang kau langsung lumpuhkan dengan revolvermu itu," jelasnya panjang.

"Maaf kib, bagian ini aku tak setuju," Kiba mengernyit.

"Shikamaru akan menemanimu di ruangan ini," Kiba hendak memotong perkataannya namun ditahan.

"Aku yang akan memancing ular itu keluar dari sarangnya, pertama kau lemah dalam urusan pertahanan, aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga bahwa anak buah si bedebah itu tak bisa menjangkaumu dengan adanya Shika disini, sedangkan aku, kau tahu kemampuanku kan? Aku tak akan kalah hanya melawan cecunguk itu,"

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto," Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu terlalu beresiko nar, kau tau kan bagaimana bengisnya laki-laki itu? aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu nar, dan aku yakin anak buah pria itu tak akan berani menyentuhku,"

"Bodoh! Kau pikir berapa kali aku sudah melewati kondisi seperti ini huh?"

"Dengar, aku ini sudah terlatih, sedangkan kau hanya seorang programmer, aku lebih mampu bertahan sedangkan kau," tunjuknya pada Kiba "Harus ada yang menjagamu," Naruto menatap Kiba dengan sangat serius.

"Ini terlalu beresiko nar, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti," Kiba menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada _mouse._

"Aku akan meminimalisir resiko yang bisa terjadi. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku percaya tapi…" keraguan dengan jelas sekali terdengar, namun diabaikan oleh si detektif pirang itu.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan, Shika! Kau temani Kiba, aku yang akan pergi," ujarnya dengan semangat yang terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"Tap—"

"Ayo cepat kita lakukan! Kita tak ingin bedebah itu lari lagi kan?" senyum yang beberapa hari ini tak ia perlihatkan kini terpampang cantik diwajah tannya. Untuk kali ini, ia hanya harus untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah," Kiba menyerah, ia mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Ia hanya berharap sahabat pirangnya itu akan pulang dengan senyum seperti biasa—Tidak ia pasti akan pulang dengan senyum itu!

"Gunakan ini saat kau menghadapi Orochimaru, Nar. Senjata itu sudah kumodifikasi, kalau kau aku sangat yakin bisa menggunakannya," Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah revolver berwarna coklat ke tangan Naruto.

"Ok! setidaknya koleksi senjataku bertambah, ha ha ha~" ia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasanya yang tak nyaman itu, dan bingo! Berhasil, setidaknya Kiba sudah tidak duduk dengan tatapan sendu menatapnya. Mereka tertawa, hanya sebentar namun sangat berarti.

"Yosh! Ayo ambil posisi masing-masing!" dengan komando dari Naruto, mereka pun bersiap. Kiba memasangkan alat pelacak transparan keluaran terbaru di kerah kemeja putih milik Naruto, ia juga memasangkan beberapa senjata bantuan berbentuk tembakan bius di dalam saku jas sahabatnya itu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

"Kau harus kembali dengan hidup! Aku tak akan memafkanmu kalau kau sampai mati di tangan laki-laki itu!" Kiba memeluk tubuh tan berbalut jas hitam itu erat. Tak rela tapi harus ia lakukan.

"Aku janji," Naruto membalas pelukan Kiba dengan erat. Kemudian dilepas setelah mendapat intrupsi dari Shikamaru yang merasa sedikit cemburu pada acara rutin seperti teletubbies—berpelukan.

"Tenang, Kiba itu bukan tipeku Shika, kau jangan khawatir seperti itu dong," lagi-lagi candaan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Kiba mulai memerah, ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangannya—malu.

Ruangan sempit yang penuh dengan alat-alat elektronik itu menjadi cerah akibat tawa dari ketiga orang itu.

Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas sebelum kegelapan datang menjemput.

* * *

"Nar, ada yang mendekat ke arahmu," suara Kiba terdengar dengan jelas di telinga yang menggunakan alat kecil dan transparan itu untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh*.

"Ok," jawabnya pelan.

Ia berdiri tegak di sebuah ruangan gelap yang penuh dengan tumpukan kardus, hanya ada sebuah bohlam yang menerangi, sinar yang terpantulkan membuat ruangan itu menjadi remang.

"Hoo~ siapa ini? datang ke dalam sarang musuh rupanya," suara sing a song terdengar. Naruto menajamkan matanya mencari sosok suara itu.

"Keluar kau keparat!" Naruto membentak. Ia memutar tubuhnya masih mencari.

Disebuah pintu yang tak jauh darinya, keluar sosok laki-laki mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan beberapa robekan disekitarnya, serta rantai yang mengikat kakinya—si tersangka kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"Nyalimu lumayan juga tuan detektif," nada itu terdengar sangat mencemooh. Naruto menatap buronan dihadapannya dengan jijik.

"Cuih! Jangan banyak bicara keparat! Anak buahmu sudah ku urus semua, sekarang tinggal kau!" tunjuknya dengan garang.

Si buronan terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, bergema di tengah ruangan gelap itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terdiam. Saling memandang lawan masing-masing.

"Ck! Rupanya kau sampah yang selama ini membuat para tua bangka itu kewalahan huh?" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Ia melangkah perlahan mengitari lelaki itu.

"Dan kau si detektif swasta yang kini beralih menjadi pelayan anjing-anjing tua itu, che! Kau sama saja dengan mereka," laki-laki itu tersenyum mencemooh lagi sambil memandang Naruto. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar memuakkan," Naruto menatap jijik ke arah laki-laki yang kini sudah menodongkon revolver hitam itu ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan ia yang menodongkan revolver pemberian Shikamaru ke arah Orochimaru.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, kita akhiri saja di sini tuan detektif muda," laki-laki itu melemparkan senyuman yang terlihat memuakkan di mata Naruto. Jemari tannya masih memegang erat revolver berwarna coklat tua itu, ada sedikit perasaan takut memegang benda kecil namun cukup berat itu, apalagi kini ia mengarahkan benda itu tepat ke kepala bersurai hitam panjang milik sang lelaki—buronannya.

"Itu yang sejak tadi ingin kulakukan bedebah, " Naruto tetap memfokuskan matanya ke titik dimana ia akan menembak. Bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya, tangannya mulai berkeringat, sungguh situasi yang berat dan berbahaya.

"Aku harap kau bisa menembakku tuan detektif," lelaki itu mengarahkan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang apapun ke kepalanya—tepatnya ke arah pelipisnya. "menembakku tepat disini," jari-jari kurus dan panjang itu mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku bedebah sialan!" nampaknya Naruto mulai tersulut emosi.

"…khhh…khhhkkkk…pfffttt…pfttt… Haaa…Haaa….Haaa….Haaa…HAAAHAAAHAAHAA," lelaki itu tertawa terbahak, Naruto memandangnya seperti memandang orang gila yang baru kabur dari kandangnya.

"Kau benar-benar sinting!" tawa lelaki itu berhenti setelah lontaran kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia memandang tajam ke arah lawannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sarangku tuan detektif," tanpa persiapan apapun sebuah desingan peluru meluncur, dan hampir mengenai tubuh Naruto.

"Sialan kau!" kali ini pelatuk revolver itu tertekan dengan ganas, mengarah tidak hanya pada satu arah, melainkan ke segala arah, menembak dengan membabi buta—ya, itulah ciri khas Naruto, tak pernah berpikir panjang, lakukan saja resiko belakangan.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga kali tembakan berturut-turut dari revolver milik Naruto, tepat mengenai tubuh si lelaki bersurai hitam panjang itu. satu peluru bersarang di kaki kanan, satu peluru bersarang di pinggang, dan satu lagi bersarang tepat di bagian si lelaki yang berdetak—jantung.

 **BRUK!**

Tubuh si lelaki itu mengucurkan banyak darah, lubang ditubuh yang dibuat oleh Naruto tak berhenti mengalirkan darah segar. Tumbang, buronan kelas kakap yang membuat pemerintah kelimpungan itu telah tamat. Mata setajam mata ular itu menatap kearah Naruto penuh dendam, dengan mulut lebar menganga.

"Semoga kau tenang disana bedebah," Naruto menurunkan pelatuknya, menyarungkan kembali kedalam tempat semula yang terletak di dalam jas hitam yang ia gunakan—sebagai penyamaran. Ia sempat berdoa tepat didepan mayat yang tergenang darah itu, ada sedikit rasa iba ketika melihat kematian lelaki itu yang cukup naas. Namun, dosa tetap dosa, mungkin ini salah satu resiko yang pantas di hadapi oleh lelaki yang selama 15 tahun ini menjadi incaran polisi sebagai buronan atas kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Sesaat Naruto menghela nafas lega, ia mengambil ponsel ditangannya kemudian menekan beberapa nomor yang menghubungkan dia dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Halo, Kib, aku sudah selesai deng—"

 **DOR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar sangat jelas. Desingan peluru itu cukup membuat orang yang tengah ditelepon oleh Naruto memekik ngeri.

"—an urusanku," sambungan kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

 **TES…. TES…. TES…**

Naruto memandang ke arah lantai. Mata safirnya tertuju pada gumpalan berwarna merah yang perlahan-lahan berkumpul semakin banyak.

"HOI! Naru! Kau dengar?! Apa yang terjadi?! Naru! Naruto!" ia tak merespon teriakan yang bisa saja memekakkan telinga itu. Ia hanya tetap menatap gumpalan yang kini berubah menjadi genangan berwarna merah.

"UHUKKK!" Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"…kkau, ttaakkk…akkan..kku..bbii..aaarrrkkkk..nn..hhii…d..upp.." Naruto menatap ngeri kearah sosok lelaki yang tadi dipastikan telah menjadi mayat. Namun ternyata si lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya mati, buktinya ia telah berhasil melesatkan sebuah peluru tepat mengenai organ vital Naruto. Si lelaki tersenyum mengejek, setelahnya tubuh lelaki itupun benar-benar jatuh diatas genangan darahnya sendiri tanpa nafas, tanpa detak jantung—benar-benar mati, meninggalkan Naruto dengan peluru yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Naru! Hoi! Jawab aku brengsek!" ponsel yang memang tak dimatikan it uterus meneriakkan dengan kencang namanya.

"…Bbeerii..sikkhh!" ujarnya dengan nafas tersenggal. Darah kini telah melingkupi sebagian tubuhnya, ponsel yang tadinya berwarna putih kini telah berubah menjadi merah muda—ternoda darahnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau baik-baik sajakan?! Naru! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa! Dengar?! Kau dengar itu huh?!" suara diseberang sana masih berteriak panik.

Ditengah usaha untuk bernafas ia tersenyum, membayangkan wajah rekan sekaligus sahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertamanya itu saat ini,"…ttakk.. peerrrnah..seb..bbaik…. ukh!...in..ii.." kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Fungsi tubuhnya sudah tak bisa bekerja seperti biasa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

* * *

"Hikss…Hiksss… Naru! Naru! Naru!" teriak suara diseberang sana, ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan sahabatnya itu, kalut, cemas, takut… perasaan yang benar-benar tak menyenangkan.

"…jaa..nnggaann…meennnang..iss..boo..dohh..khhkkhh..hee..hee," ia masih sempat tertawa. Masih sempat menghibur suara diseberang sana. Namun, ia tak akan pernah sempat untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia juga tak akan sempat untuk hanya sekedar mengatakan, "Selamat" pada rival, sahabat, sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Sedikit penyesalan menyusup kedalam dadanya, menekan kuat rasa sedih itu untuk kembali ke permukaan.

Mungkin, ini adalah jalan hidupnya.

Terpisahkan dengan keluarga sejak kecil…

Berpisah dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi…

Mati mengenaskan dengan membawa pergi perasaan yang belum sempat ia katakan…

Ia tetap hanya seorang manusia, yang tak akan pernah tahu kemana jalan hidupnya berlabuh.

Menghiraukan teriakan panik dari ponselnya itu, ia tetap tersenyum. Bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sahabat yang menyayangi dirinya.

Tangan tan yang tadinya memegang ponsel itu terkulai lemas, mata safirnya yang telah ternoda darah menatap lurus, tubuhnya perlahan berubah suhu menjadi semakin dingin dan kaku, tak ada lagi detak jantung yang mengeluarkan irama. Sunyi, kali ini benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada suara angin malam yang berhembus. Mengantarkan dua ruh dari sosok itu terbang ketempatnya masing-masing.

"Hikss…Hiksss… Naru! Naru! Naru!" Kiba berteriak histeris memanggil nama rekan serta sahabatnya. Genggaman ponsel itu semakin erat, Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan rekan sekaligus tambatan hatinya itu.

"…jaa..nnggaann…meennnang..iss..boo..dohh..khhkkhh..hee..hee," dapat ia dengar dengan jelas, nafas putus-putus dari suara diseberang sana, hal-hal buruk pun semakin melintas dikepalanya.

"Tenanglah Kiba!" kali ini Shikamaru membentak untuk sekedar menyadarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang huh?! Kau pikir setelah mendengar suara tembakan itu aku masih bisa tenang?!" Kiba berteriak mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Shino dan Temari, mereka sedang menuju ke tempat Naruto,"

"Aku takut Shika! Aku takut! Hiks…" ia jatuh, tubuhnya terkulai lemas dengan ponsel masih setia berada di telinganya.

Shikamaru memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat, sesekali mengelus punggung yang kini terlihat ringkih itu.

"Aku percaya Naruto baik-baik saja, ia adalah lelaki yang kuat," sangsi, itulah yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia tahu, suara tembakan itu sangat jelas terdengar, begitu pula dengan suara Naruto yang seperti—ah, bukan memang berusaha untuk bertahan, namun, mendengar kata-kata itu ia tak bisa menjamin bahwa prediksinya salah, Naruto mereka—sahabatnya kemungkinan besar telah pergi meninggalkan mereka, selamanya.

* * *

Kiba masih terduduk lemas di pojok ruangan, memandang hampa lantai dihadapannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun untuk sekarang.

"Aku mengerti," Shikamaru menoleh sebentar ke arah Kiba. Ia menghela nafas sangat berat, "Aku serahkan yang disana pada kalian, aku akan mengurus keadaan disini sebentar," Shikamaru menggenggam erat ponsel ditanganya.

"Jangan katakan apapun, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya nanti," ada rasa sedih yang membuncah keluar. Ia ingin menangis, hanya untuk saat ini.

"Apa _dia_ tidur dengan damai?" pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk ia tanyakan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Shino," ia menurunkan ponsel itu perlahan. Keseimbangan tubuhnya tak stabil, ia hampir jatuh ketika tangannya telah berpegangan pada sudut meja dengan kuat. Kali ini ia tak akan sanggup mengatakan informasi yang ia dapatkan kepada kekasihnya. Karena, ini bersangkutan dengan sahabat mereka.

"Shika…" suara itu mengagetkannya.

"Ya?" hanya satu kata, dan hal itu tentu membuat Kiba mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu menjawabnya dengan satu kata singkat dengan nada kegetiran.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" pertanyaan bertubi itu serasa menghujam jantungnya, sakit. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kiba. Bukan, tepatnya bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan kalau sahabat mereka telah pergi untuk selamanya?

"Nee, kenapa kau diam Shika? Cepat katakan bagaimana Naruto!" Kiba semakin kencang mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Maafkan aku Kiba…" pegangan di kedua sisi tanganya mengendur.

"Kita terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya…" Kiba mundur selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, lima langkah, dan **BRUK!** Tubuhnya membentur dinding.

"Kau bercanda, kau pasti bercanda, Naruto tak mungkin.. ia tak mungkin…khhh!"

"Maaf… " Shikamaru merasa sangat menyesal. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"HUWAAAAAA!" suara teriakan serta tangis itu menjadi duka yang sangat mendalam.

* * *

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berdiri tepat di belakang lelaki yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dengan perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan. Minuman ditangannya hanya bergoyang mengikuti irama, tanpa sempat masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Hn," kata ambigu yang masih belum bisa ditafsirkan oleh Sakura.

" _Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?"_ batinnya gelisah. Ia tetap memandang ke arah langit yang gelap tanpa bintang satupun.

Malam ini adalah malam resepsi pernikahan mereka. Malam kebahagiaan bagi pasangan suami-istri baru ini. Malam yang penuh dengan tawa bahagia, namun juga menjadi malam naas bagi seorang lelaki yang masih muda. Malam berakhirnya hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sang detektif yang telah berhasil menghentikan pembunuhan berantai dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

* * *

 _Berita pagi_

 _Saat ini saya telah berdiri tepat didepan gedung dimana mayat sang detektif berjasa sedang disemayamkan. Beberapa saat lagi, peti mati yang berisi mayat sang detektif akan segera di bawa menuju ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Detektif yang telah sangat berjasa bagi kota Konoha. Sang detektif yang telah membebaskan warga Konoha dari terror pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Mari kita berikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sang detektif muda kita, Uzumaki Naruto._

lantunan kalimat dari reporter yang terlihat berdesak-desakan dalam televise.

 **PRANG!**

Cangkir ditangan Sasuke jatuh, kopi hitam yang tadi berada dalam cangkir kini tumpah dan menodai sebagian karpet berwarna biru itu.

"Do..do..be?" ia mendekat kearah tv plasma itu, tanganya menjulur berusaha meraih sesuatu, namun nihil. Dadanya terasa terhimpit, dan pandangannya pun tak teralihkan dari kilasan-kilasan prosesi pemakaman teman hidupnya selama belasan tahun.

"Dobe?" mata kelamnya memandang nanar layar yang menampilkan wajah putih pucat yang berada dalam peti mati itu. air matanya tak disangka mengalir.

Ia merasa seakan dunianya runtuh.

Sebagian jiwanya hilang. Terbang entah kemana.

Inikah yang ia inginkan?

Inikah akibatnya ketika ia tak mau mendengar nuraninya?

Apakah ini balasan akibat keegoisannya?

Tak ada satupun yang bisa ia jawab.

Ia hanya memandang layar itu dengan sendu, sesekali mengelus saat menampilkan wajah Naruto yang damai.

"Kenapa kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

Suaranya terdengar lirih, kegetiran dalam suaranya terdnegar sangat jelas.

Sakura yang sejak awal melihat itu hanya mempu menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, suaminya ternyata begitu rapuh.

Suami yang ia cintai yang ternyata memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya.

Suami yang ia tahu hanya mencintainya ternyata mencintai orang lain.

Jadi, salahkah ia saat ini yang tak tahu apapun?

Mayat dalam peti berukiran itu telah terkubur dalam tanah. Dengan tenang dan damai. Bersemayam dengan tenang, hanya disertai isak tangis sebagai lagu pengiringnya.

 **RIP**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **1985-2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kyaaaa apa ini? (o_0)

Monggo mas, mba di comment~


End file.
